Goodbye mom
by SamuraiGirl88
Summary: I'm Reposting this. Ulrich remembers the loss he suffered. but the words she left with him will last forever. oneshot please read if you are a Ulrich fan i only have 7 reviews!


GOODBYE MOM

Hey guys how are ya? hey this is my first fanfic and im mad about code lyoko just see my profile!

ok... i got my insperation for this when i was thinking... thats right... I WAS THINKING... IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD!

well hope you enjoy this, it may be a lil sad but it what came to mind hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own code lyoko... i do wish i could but sadly... i don't!

(A/N): this story is when they have live in france and ulrich is speaking from memory!

_Ulrich prov:_

_Dad's pacing again... he's scared...we're all scared... im scared..._

we were sat in a small room, all of us...

me

dad

my big brother Hunter

my big sister Laika

and my little sister kiva

we had just been at home, doing our own thing, Hunter was watching me practise my matrial arts in the garden. i love martial arts, it's part of my heritage, my dad is german but my mom is japanese. i love my family espectially my mom, she tought me alot about my samurai heritage and how martial arts was a big part of our lives. she tought me about how important life is and that it should never be wasted, or that it's all part of the circle of life, you can say we wer pretty close.

suddenly the Phone rang and dad answered, me and Hunter were taking a break and came in to the kitchen. dad was pale... whatever they were talking about it was big, he kept saying things like:

"what is her condition?"

"is she okay?"

"is it her HC?"

i froze in the hallway... i may have only been 9 yrs old but i know what they were talking about...

Heart cancer

A year ago mom had been having pains in her chest, she said she was breathless all the time and was having trouble doing simple stuff like walking up the stairs. dad said she was just tired from work... mom helped grandad run the dojo, took over classes when granpa Hiro was making samurai swords. after a few weeks she became weaker, couldnt do lessons, could'nt go help out.

one day she was in the kitchen when dad was working and we were at school, the pains were back and she almost stopped breathing, about 2 minutes later we came home and found her uncouncious on the floor. she was rushed to hospital and got treatment, but she was diagosed with heart cancer but the doctors called it "HC".

now it's just us in this small room... dad's still pacing and Laika is hugging Kiva on the couch. Laika is the oldest at 17, then its Hunter at 16, then me at the time i was 9, then their was Kiva who is the youngest at 5. Hunter is leaning against the wall head down. he may of been head storing but he was a great leader, always knew what to do even in the darkest of times. grandad hiro always said that it ran in our family. we were desendants from a famous samurai, one of the last, General "tusako". that is why my middle name is "tusako" but not alot of people know this, basically only my family really know.

the doctor walks in and my father is quick to question him

"is she ok"

what hapened is it her heart"

" how is she coping"

the doctor took him to oneside and began to wisper to him. i only caught a few words but i knew what they were leading up to...

her heart is weak...

she has advanced HC...

it's not treatable...

im sorr...

my dad looked at the floor, not sayin a word as the doctor walked out.

"Laika can i talk to you outside for the minute"

she got up and walked out after my dad, closing the door. He still did'nt look at her as he began talking... even if i could'nt hear them i knew dad was telling her what the doctor had said...

Kiva walked over to chair and sat next to me, she followed my gaze at the now crying laika.

"why is Laika crying" she asked

i took my gaze away from the window and looked at the small girl next to me. she looked scared and on the verge of tears.

i put on a fake smile " don't worry squirt, everything is alright" _i hope..._

Laika had dissapeared down the hallway, and dad asked Hunter to come out next.

like Laika he kept his head down not looking at dad and had his eyes closed so i could'nt see his Expression. when dad finished he looked up... tears now silently rolling down his cheeks as he hugged dad. he then dissapeared down the hallway in the same direction as Laika.

"sweety can you come with me for a second" said dad as he took Kiva outside, leaving me woth my thoughts.

_How is he going to explain it to her... shes only 5 years old_

Then i though about what the doctor was saying...

_what did he say sorry for? was it "sorry she is still weak" or "sorry her recovery would be slow"? or was it..._

he didn't have time to think about it as his dad walked in, he stoped infront of me and knelt donw to my eyeline level.

"son... you mom is really ill and well...

i looked up at him, tears threatened to fall from his choclate eyes as he looked in to my grey ones.

"its ok dad" i said looking at him " i... i understand" he nodded and stood up wiping away the tears.

he lead me out of the room down the same hallway my brother and sisters walked down. we walked for about 1 minute and turned a corner to see Hunter,Liaka and Kiva sat in the hall. Laika was sitting on the floor with Kiva on her lap hugging her and crying. Hunter was in a chair bent over with his face in his hands. he heard me and dad comming and could faintly hear him sniff as he looked at me. his eyes were red from crying but me managed a weak smile as we stopped outside a door. i had not cryed because i was still in shock, but looking at my older brother, the one that showed me how to pull pranks, who had shown me his favorite tree in the forest, the strong spirit... was crying.

Dad lead me in to the room and knelt next to me again.

"ulrich.. you should... say goodbye... he didnt continue, he stood up and looked to the corner of the small room where 2 nurses were watching. he looked to the other corner looked at me then turned to the door.

i looked to the corner and saw a bed with a chair next to it. i walked over and climbed on the chair and looked to the person on the bed... it was...my... mom.

" hey ako" she said turning to look at me. thst was my little nickname to her, it was short for my middle name and only she ever called me it.

i gazed in to her grey orbs, that was another gift she gave me, her beautiful grey eyes that sparkled like gems in the soft glow of the light on the night stand. Only i had her eyes and my brother and sisters had my dads eyes, i considered it to be another sign of how close we were.

she looked so weak... she was pale... and the machine she was hooked up to was beeping out of rythem very slowly.

"mom..." i managed to stay before fresh tears rolled down my face, it was torture seeing her like this... hooked up to machines, without the happy extatic glow she always had.

she wiped my tears away, and i look at her again.

she lifted her head a little bit and took somthing from around her neck, she showed it to me.

it was a thick silver chain that she never took off because it was so precious to her it had a small spear shaped pendant on the end with a message written in japanese enscribed on it. she lifted my chin and placed it around my neck. "hear i want you to keep this, and promise me to never forget the words on that pendant" she said laying her head down on the pillow.

i leaned over and hugged her tightly. " i wont forget mom i promise and i promise i will never forget you".

she smiled at me.she spoke the last words i ever heard her say to me...

i will always watch over you...my little samurai...

her eyes closed...her chest didnt rise again... and the machine played a continous beep... divoid of any emotion.

"no mom please don't go yet, we need you..._ i need you..._

then i heard her voice inside my head repeating her last words to me

_i will always watch over you...my little samurai..._

i look at the chain around my neck and read the message inscribed in japenese:

_You are never alone... never forget..._

i look at my mom one last time and slowly walk out the room...

_5 yrs later..._

i stand here replaying the memory in my head...

my family has moved on since my mother died

my dad remarried 2 years after mom... i dont speak to him much because of school and he still lives in our old house... he has become expectant of me to do well in my work, but i still stay true to my swordsmanship and martial arts...

Laika had an arguement after she met dads new wife and moved away getting custody over Kiva. she is closer to school than dad and i see her and Kiva during spring break. Laika is now 22 years old and has a boyfriend that i get along with, Kiva is ten now and goes to the elementry school a little bit away from kadic, we chat on the internet a few times a month. i hope to go spend christmas their as its only a ten minute bus ride from their place to kadic.

Hunter Has his own apartment and is now 21 years old. He works with grandad who still runs the dojo. he is learning how to make swords and hope to become a sensei like grandpa. he still talks to dad but not very often, since he remarried they grew further apart. i still talk to him on a regular basis, about grandpa and the dojo and how he misses getting his butt kicked by me...

i have been standing here in the snow remembering how mom left us...

_But you never left me did you mom?_

i look at the thick chain around my neck and smirk... everytime i look at it i feel a glow like mom is still next to me protectiong me...

_i never forgot mom... i never forgot you and i never forgot these words_

_you are never alone... never forget..._

i look down at the small statue befor me and place a rose in front of it

goodbye mom... i miss you...

i know yumi is behind me wathcing my tears and looking at the chain...

i finally turn around to see her.

grey orbs ment black shappire.

she nods her head in understanding and hugs me... for some reason i think mom is smiling and i couldnt agree more...

we break apart and yumi looked down at the staute...

_Yamata "tusako" stern_

_loving mother_

_life is betterliving if you are never alone_

so did you like it... i tell you i almost cryed when i though of this... it probable sucked lemons but tell me what you thing review or email me i be glad to hear it!


End file.
